Drain traps are widely used in commercial, residential and industrial applications, and generally serve two purposes. One purpose which drain traps serve is to provide a seal to prevent odor, toxic and/or explosive gases from escaping the sewage system. Another purpose for drain traps is to retain small objects which may fall into the drain.
One common type of a drain trap is a U-shaped drain pipe. The main disadvantages of these drain pipes are that the U-shaped pipe needs extra space and is difficult to install in existing sewage systems which do not have a drain trap.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a drain trap which is easy to install even in existing sewage systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable and easily cleanable drain trap.